


Kovacs Prime and the Big Bad Wolf

by Green_Tea_Leaves



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: 300 years of abstinence do things to people, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Tea_Leaves/pseuds/Green_Tea_Leaves
Summary: Three hundred years they were separated. Limited to whatever they could get from each other in their VR encounters. After three hundred years, they were united. With a hunger that could only be quenched one way.
Relationships: Jaeger|Ivan Carrera/Kovacs Prime| Evergreen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Kovacs Prime and the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I made a thing. I share thing.

Takeshi's reunion with Jaeger in the real— _real, physical world_ , didn't go as he expected.

Sure, he got _his_ one-armed hug— Jaeger _always_ gave him, if you could call that a _hug_ anyway. Nothing more than a little public display of _camaraderie_ , Jaeger had told him but he also knew that Kovacs knew _better_.

The lingering touches, a hand that strayed one _too many_ times, when Jaeger stared at him longer than what was _proper,_ and how their eyes seemed to find one another when they walked into a room.

Takeshi was sure that Jaeger had implanted some sort of _Jaeger detector_ , with how he just seemed to know when he was in a room before he even stepped in.

Out in the field, in public, they kept each other close with blatant _displays of camaraderie_. A playful slap here or there, shoving each other around after a mission well done. They went way back and their team knew it. They just _didn't know the whole story._

Now, behind closed doors and thick walls, away from prying eyes— _they can let go_

Takeshi arches of the bed with a strangled moan, his hands struggle to find purchase against the sheets, the pillows or a piece of clothing, anything to ground himself against the mind-bending _pleasure._

" _Good—_ _so good for me my sweet little boy— take it so well—_ "

Jaeger was pounding his brains out with his _cock_.

Jaeger fucked like he did everything else. Hard, fast and then _harder_ and _faster_ , for good measure.

And all Takeshi could do was hold on for that ride.

He could feel every thick inch of that cock, the rough drag of it against his most sensitive spots making him see stars.

Every thrust was aimed with deadly precision to _graze_ his prostate. Though with what little mind Takeshi had, he knew Jaeger could just hit that switch and _tear him apart_.

But he didn't and instead kept that steady piston pace.

Jaeger's grip on his hips was hard enough to _bruise_ , and Takeshi knows that if he were in a _normal sleeve_ his hip bones would be _shattered_.

Three hundred years they were separated, _limited_ to the fickle encounters in the VR suites. 

_Frustratingly short encounters_ with Jaeger having to rush out to _delete_ the feed. Loop and mend it.

But now they had the _real thing_.

After three hundred years.

" _Jaeger— yes, fuck, yes— fuck, like that— !"_

His own cock was uselessly lying on his stomach, the head looking angry purple and a growing pool of precum making its way down his sides. With every hard thrust from Jaeger, a bit more spurted out.

He knew he wasn't going to last if Jaeger kept that unforgiving pace but he couldn't form the words to tell him to slow down— make it last, only _whines_ and _moans_.

And Jaeger _loved_ seeing his little soldier like this, with a dark flush spreading all the way to his neck, making its way down to his chest. His face contorted in nerve wreaking _pleasure_.

The panting, the moaning, the _whining_ , it made him want to wreck Kovacs— _Takeshi_ , like the pretty thing he was and that thought, made him thrust _harder_ yet. Deep guttural _growls_ making it past his lips and for once he didn't even try to contain them.

Takeshi cried out against the covers if he thought Jaeger was going hard before _they clearly had spent a bit too long apart_.

And he almost lost it when Jaeger wrapped his hand on him and just held him there, letting the rocking of his thrusts make up for stroking. His flushed cockhead slipping in and out of his fist.

More precum was pooling in his abs. Whenever Jaeger nailed his prostate he would shoot a bit more.

" _So good for me my boy— take it so well— So. Good. Want to come? Want to come for me?_ " Jaeger punctuated his words with _stronger_ thrusts and the whine that left him was just on the right side of pain. _He was so close_.

" _Wanna— please! Ahn— please so close! So. Close!—_ " If he wasn't so gone he would snarl at him for the shit-eating grin he had plastered to his face.

But then Jaeger, _the bastard_ , let go of him and he outright _wailed_. He was right at the edge of it and the fucker just pulled him right up.

The hand on his hip tightened and his other hand sneaked to his arm and pulled him into his lap while the older man sat on his haunches.

And Takeshi should have guessed that the movement wouldn't be enough to make him slip out of him but it still punched the air out of him when he slammed in again.

But Jaeger wasn't done moving.

He lifted himself, making the smaller man wrap his arms around his neck to try and support himself and if he had any feeling on his legs he would wrap them around his middle but as it was he was a little bit more than jelly in Jaegers strong _meaty_ arms.

Jaeger slammed him into the headboard and started that unforgiving pace again.

The new angle kept him nailing him on the bundle of nerves inside him and Takeshi was _sobbing_ under the assault, fat tears finally rolling down his cheeks. His cock bobbing this way and that weeping thick beads of precum.

Jaeger's face came up to him and he used what little strength he had to meet him halfway for a kiss.

Takeshi _moaned_ into the kiss and Jaeger made a feral growl. All teeth and tongue, making a mess right out of his face, Jaeger lapped up at the saliva on his chin and slipped his tongue into him, face fucking him into the headboard and it was making Takeshi's mind spin.

Heat settled into the younger's gut like hot coals and he was so far gone to keep the _moans_ and the _wails_. Nails raking the expanse of that broad muscular back.

The sound of their panting and grunting and moaning mixed with the hard sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, was the thick walls around them enough to hold the sounds in? _He didn't care_.

Jaeger was nibbling on his ear and jaw and Takeshi shuddered at the feeling of it.

 _God's he was making such a mess_.

His cock rubbed against Jaeger and he was leaving messy trails between them and it would feel gross later but _it felt so good_.

Jaeger's teeth grazed the junction between his neck and shoulder and he let out a shuddering gasp, somehow managing to grind against the other man and moaning at the feeling of it. He pressed his face to Jaeger's shoulder in an attempt to muffle his cries. 

" _Cum for me boy_ "

And Takeshi _screamed_.

Thick white ropes staining him all the way to his chest.

That was an order that had no right in being as effective as it had been but _damn_ if that wasn't the push he needed to fall over the edge.

Jaeger just fucked him through it, his pace no longer as frantic as before. He slowed down to a languid rhythm with long, sharp thrusts that milked him out.

Takeshi was a shuddering mess, Jaeger kept fucking him slowly, dragging himself in and out of the tight channel that was trying to milk his _seed_ out of him.

He didn't stop rutting even as Takeshi was whimpering, soft sobs escaping him with every drag against his prostate, overstimulated to the point it must be on the right side of pain.

But eventually, it was just too much and he started tapping Jaeger on the side. 

"J-Jaeger— I can't—" 

"Shh, I got you," Jaeger carefully maneuvered them so he could lay Takeshi back into the bed, "So good, you did so good Takeshi— so good for me—" he kept lathering the smaller man in kisses all the while, telling him _what a good boy he was_.

They laid there for a while Takeshi felt a bit _too_ hot at his back, where Jaeger's chest was pressed flush against him. The older man still firmly seated inside him, at what point did he pull out some he wasn't sure but he was grateful.

Jaeger's heart was fast and hard against his back, his breathing was strained with the effort it took to keep himself still and not fuck into the pliant body next to him.

Takeshi felt the man behind him growl deep when he ground his hips back, sliding in a couple of inches inside again.

"Takeshi—" Jaeger's hips stuttered and he fought back a moan.

Takeshi just ground harder, shuddering with effort "Move" his voice was barely a croak.

"Tak—"

"It's not fair if it's only me— give as much as you take" Takeshi wasn't letting Jaeger out of this, he wasn't made of glass he could take it.

"Takeshi I—"

"I'm not made of glass Jaeger, I— _Hmph—!"_ Jaeger's hand snuck to his mouth and very effectively shut him up.

"God, you're impossible— just listen to me for a bit will you?" Takeshi nodded and Jaeger removed his hand before taking a couple of breaths "there's— there's something I haven't told you… about this sleeve" Jaeger dragged his hand down bringing it at the small of his back.

Kovacs frowned. Why was he bringing up his sleeve all of a sudden? Was he hurt? Did he had… _problems_?

"This thing isn't fully human it's… a _mix_ " his hand was racked lower to where they were connected. Takeshi was going to ask what did that mean— when he _felt it_.

There was a very big, very obvious swelling at the base of Jaeger's cock.

"Is that—?"

"A knot, this sleeve is a part wolf— the knot is a rogue mutation, wasn't supposed to be there, doesn't hinder me until it comes to _this_ " He took some deep breaths "I can't cum if it's _out_ like this"

Oh. _Oh_. To _knot_ or not to _knot_.

_This really should be a harder decision._

"Knot me" 

"Takeshi—"

Takeshi slipped his hand and gripped at the base of Jaeger's hair earning him a growl. He twisted enough so that the older man could see him.

"Fuck me— Ruin me, slip that knot into me— Breed me like a bitch"

Jaeger slipped out of him and he couldn't even catch his breath as he was shoved onto his stomach and filled back up.

After that, it was all about Jaeger.

The man fucked into him so hard he slipped part of the knot in with every thrust and Takeshi could just writhe under him.

Each thrust jammed straight into his sweet spots, sending electricity through his veins and straight into his cock.

" _There_ **_—_ ** _R-right there— God don't stop—"_

Jaeger just purred in his neck, licking long stripes into his soft spots and fucking him _harder_. Slipping in and out of him, _grinding into him_ — _Jaeger was_ _slicking him from the inside out_.

Preparing him for his knot.

His cock was back to full hardness but he couldn't spare a hand for himself as he was busy trying not to get his head shattered by the headboard.

It went out like this for almost half an hour, Takeshi felt like he was going to die from how hard he was. His cook leaked steadily onto the sheets, his hips useless under Jaeger's hands— the man was holding his lover in the worst possible angle. Each thrust went straight to his cock, so gone beyond words he could only growl and whine. 

Jaeger was slipping out almost all the way before shoving his knot inside only to pull it back out and it felt _divine_.

His brain was going to become useless at this point, he would never be able to think of something other than Jaeger's cock now.

" _Mine, mine, mine— gonna knot you up so good— breed you like this— put my pups in you—"_

He felt teeth nip at the back of his neck and he moaned. Jaeger was losing his rhythm and starting to pull out his knot every time. His growls increased and he huffed with every thrust until he pulled all the way out and then _slammed his knot inside_.

They both cried out at the feeling of it. Jaeger began thrusting shallowly and it took Takeshi's fucked out brain to notice what he was doing.

His knot was swelling up inside him and he let out a whimper and Jaeger was going to seal them together.

The extra inches pushed the rest of the shaft further still, making Jaeger's cockhead rest right into his prostate.

_"Oh, Gods no way I—"_

His orgasm hit him like a tide, he couldn't even arch off with how hard Jaeger pinned him down. He saw white and came with a shout, his spend soiling the sheets under him.

His muscles tightened around the monstrous cock inside him and Jaeger growled in his ear. He started to feel warm down there and it took him a second to notice it was Jaeger's _seed_ seeping into him. Breeding him and he felt another wave crash into him, he whimpered and moaned and tried to get away because Jaeger's cock was on his prostate and it was driving him mad, _he just came and yet—_

His cock throbbed under him and he whined and whimpered because Jaeger was _milking him dry_ and he had nothing more to spill— leaving him shuddering at Jaeger's mercy.

" _What?— Jae it's weird, I'm— Plea— Jae— so full Jae— too much_ " he whimpered into the sheets and shouted when he felt Jaeger twitch inside his sensitive channel. 

_"Good— Good boy coming from my cock resting inside you, don't worry I'm going to make you cum so hard"_

The man nipped at him, shushed him and kept singing praises into his skin as Takeshi tried to keep the waves of pleasure and pain away from his cock.

 _He felt so full_.

"How— _How long does this—?"_ His throat felt raw and he couldn't keep the whimpers inside, _so full_. Jaeger was maneuvering them back into a spooning position. They hissed with every pull and thrust.

Once Jaeger was satisfied he nuzzled on his shoulder with a chuckle. His hands petting the small bulge in his partner's stomach.

Takeshi shifted a bit trying to ease the pressure off his overstimulated bundle of nerves.

He nuzzled on his hair, breathing deeply before placing a kiss on his crown " _About an hour"_

He whimpered again into the pillow, feeling another wave crash into him, his cock was empty but it still twitched uselessly into another dry orgasm.

_It was going to be a long hour._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought!  
> Or tell me if my horny ass brain made any spelling mistakes.


End file.
